The Rocky's Temptation
by AllisonTeamWolf
Summary: Edward decides to take Bella on a private trip, to the rocky mountains, for a weekend. Edward decides to experiment with their love life. First FanFiction! Please R&R!
1. Reminders

**Rocky's Temptations**

**Chapter 1: Reminders**

I finally reached the edge of the crowd, struggling to get through the last file of people. Why aren't they moving? Edward needs me, I need to get to Edward! I broke free of the crowd and came to an abrupt halt, mesmerized by the scene in front of me.

Distantly, I hear screaming, and could feel my body being thrown around and tousled by moving bodies around me. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. All I could do was star at Edward. Shock, fear, love all coursing through me double time. He was in the sun, Edward was in the sun! That's what the screaming was! It was the people, but why would they scream? It's the most beautiful sight ever. That's when I saw them, the Volturi. Oh my God! Edward! No, move Edward, Run! But he wasn't moving, he didn't fight them. He just let them rip him apart and.....

"Bella!" I opened my eyes, a gasp escaping my mouth at the same time, as I realised it was a nightmare.

"O Edward! I had to watch!" I was barely coherent, but I knew he heard. "I watched them ripe you apart." Edwards body turned stone hard, and he stopped breathing. I just laid there in his arms, tears streaming down my face.

"Bella," He cupped my chin with his one hand, turning me around to look me in the eyes, "Bella, love, that will never happen. I will never, ever, leave you again. Not until you ask me to."

"Promise?" I finally looked up into his eyes, and gasped. They were dark, the darkest I've seen them in a while. "Edward, do you need to hunt?"

"No, love, I did this morning. That isn't the only reason my eyes change." He shifted me slightly so I was no longer cradled on his body, but more to the side.

"Well why else do they? I thought it was related to your need for blood. For your thirst." At this Edward chuckled, brushing my fallen strands of hair behind my ear.

" Silly Bella, it is my need for something, but it isn't only blood." He winked at me, pulling me closer to him, giving me a gentle kiss.

As he pulled away, too soon and leaving me gasping for air, I clued in to what he meant. I looked up at him, his eyes still dark, but slowly fading to normal, and jumped at him.

"Bella! What are you--" I kissed him, hard on the mouth, as hard as I ever dared. I tried to put all my words into that kiss, letting him know how much I wanted him too. Just when I knew he was going to pull away, he put his hands on my waist. Thinking he was going to push me backwards, and off him, I pushed into him closer, a moan escaping my lips. This created a reaction out of Edward that surprised me as he pulled me even closer to him, laying back onto the bed. As I came up for air, Edward assaulted my neck with kisses.

"Oh, Edward." I moaned, as he slowly made his way back to my lips. Kissing me back just as hard as I kissed him. His kisses were urgent and rough, yet full of love. His hands still on my waist, moving up and down my sides, driving me insane, while my hands were matted through his hair and down his neck.

That's when he pulled away, leaving his hands where they were. I sat there, resting against him, trying to catch my breath.

"Well that...was...interesting." He coughed out in between unnecissary breaths.

"Yeah, interesting. Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?" And where can I get more!? Edward usually keeps the physical contact to a minimum, and that includes kissing.

"I just wanted to make you feel better." A smile appearing at the corner of his mouth, "Did it work?"

"Do I really have to answer that, or do you want to watch my reaction to it again?" I knew I was pushing it, I probably just caused us to get out of bed quicker with that comment. Drat!

"Can I get a rein-check?" He lifted me off him and got out of bed. Told you. "I promised someone I would take them on a special weekend, just us, remember?" Oh shit! That was this weekend!! I had slightly forgotten with Charlie being mad at me and all. I understand how he can be mad, his only daughter just picking up and leaving for two days with only a note. But really! Man could he hold a grudge.


	2. Travels

Rocky's Temptations

Chapter 2: Travels

**Authors Note: So I really didn't know what to write for half this chapter. Im really nervous because of everyone adding it to their favs or to keep updated....Hopefully you all like it!! Please REVIEW!!!!! I would really really appreciate the encouragement and guidance!! Enjoy! **

Previously:

_"Can I get a rein-check?" He lifted me off him and got out of bed. Told you. "I promised someone I would take them on a special weekend, just us, remember?" Oh shit! That was this weekend!! I had slightly forgotten with Charlie being mad at me and all. I understand how he can be mad, his only daughter just picking up and leaving for two days with only a note. But really! Man could he hold a grudge. _

Edward had promised to spend a weekend with me, alone. Due to my...stress levels, aka nightmares of him dying. He decided I needed to have him demolish all my fears of him leaving again, and this involved him spending tons of unneeded money on me, and taking me somewhere I'd never go to unless Edward was there. He was taking me to the Rocky's. Yep, Canada. Now come to think of it, alone in the mountains with my very own Greek God could be pretty fun, especially with the morning we just had! I suddenly got excited and couldn't wait to leave Forks.

"Bella? Hello...Are you okay?" I looked back up at him, realised I probably just spaced on him for quite some time, and got up to hug him.

"Yeah Edward, I'm great! When are we leaving?" I went over and pulled my suitcase out from under the bed, and started packing all my clothes. As I was doing this Edward came behind me and hugged me.

"Love, you don't have to do that. Alice has already gotten your bag ready to go. She didn't tell you?" Alice! She would! All of my clothes are here still which means she got me a whole new wardrobe.

As calmly as I could bare it, "No, she didn't tell me she was buying me a whole new closet! Sometimes I wish she would just butt out!" I realised after that that didn't come out calm at all, so I turned around and hugged him again.

"Hun, it's okay. We can take your clothes if you want to. I thought she told you, I'm sorry." I got up on my toes and gave him a kiss.

"It's okay, Edward. It isn't your fault Alice is Alice. I love her for her anyways. I half expected this. At least I didn't have to go shopping with her." Edward chuckled, and picked me up. He gave me a kiss and walked me down the stairs and to the door, where he put me down, his smile never faulting. I opened the door to a nice, bright sunny day. I glanced at Edward, but the smile was still on his face.

"Alice says it will darken up on the way to B.C. Apparently it's like Forks and barely get sun this time of year." I silently hoped that that would not be the case. I wanted to see Edward sparkle in the sunlight while we were gone. It was in the mountains, vacant of humans. A girl could hope.

*****

I slept most of the ride, but when I was awake Edward was driving at top speed, as usual, and stroking my hand back in forth with his thumb. We stopped a dozen times for my "human moment" but then were on our way again.

We had just crossed the border, into Canada, when my stomach growled. I hoped Edward hadn't heard it, but being the vampire with supersensitive hearing, he heard it.

"What do you want for lunch, love. There are the same fast food resturants here, plus some different ones. Or do you want to eat at a sit down place?" He lifted my hand up off my lap and kissed the top of it, sending sparks through my arm up to the rest of my body.

Food...right. "Uhhh, I..don't...care...." I was so lost in his liquidy golden eyes, I could barely make a sentence with him staring at me like that, the electric spark still pulsating through my body.

He turned off the road and stopped at an A&W. Yes! Fast food. Now we don't have to waste time on getting to the cabin, and he can't stare at me eating like he usually does because he has to drive. A giant pop and two bottles of water later I had to go to the bathroom. So we stopped at the next restrooms and when I came out Edward was leaning on the car, arms crossed, with his hair dangling in his face. He was so sexy! I just stood there and stared at him, completely dazzled. He came up towards me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head, breathing in my scent.

"Are you ready to go, love?" He leaned back, still holding me, looking right into my eyes. I could feel my knees giving out and he took that the wrong way. "Seems like you need some more sleep, are you still tired?"

"No, not really. You were just dazzling me again." I could feel my cheeks burning red, but I knew how much he really liked when I spoke what was on my mind.

He chuckled, giving me my favourite crooked smile, and leaned in to kiss me. I waited for him to pull away, but he didn't so I moved my hand to his neck and tried to pull down as hard as I could. Edward caved, pushing his lips harder onto mine. I snuck a quick breath through my nose so he couldn't break our kiss, as he pulled me even closer towards him. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, I felt a sudden breeze and then I was pushed against the car. Edward pulled away just in time, to give me a breath and was kissing my neck, while his hands explored my sides again.

"Edward..."

"Mmm?" Was all he managed to get out. I couldn't remember what I was going to say but I knew this had to stop before I pushed too far as usual.

I tried to pull his face back to mine, and he willingly obliged, kissing me back with just as much passion as before. I threw my hands into his hair, scrunching it up with my hands and tried, again, to pull him closer. He deepened the kiss further and then grabbed my hands. He pulled them down his neck and let them rest on his chest, breaking our kiss at the same time. We tried to catch our breath together, mine more needy than his, for the next couple minutes.

"Come on, love," He walked me to the other side of the car, "I want to get you up there before dark."

After a couple minutes of driving I was back to sleep. I dreamt about Edward, and our meadow. And how wonderful this cabin will be, in the middle of a mountain.

Edward woke me when we were entering the forestry. I looked ahead as far as I could see and noticed the road ended. I looked at Edward, questions flying through my mind, and noticed he had a grin on his face.

When we got to the end of the road, I noticed a trail, a tiny at that, heading further out.

"Love, I need you to stay in this car until I get back, okay?" Pfft! Like I would go out there alone. I would probably fall down a crevas, or get attacked by a tree branch.

"Not a problem. Where are you going?" He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, shooting heat through it, and started to get out of the car.

"I'm going to put our suitcases away in the cabin. I'll come back for you." He promised. I watched him as he gracefully picked up my two suitcases and his one, and ran off into the dark, creepy forest. He was back before I even had time to think about getting out of the car, opened my door and pulled me out of the car. He picked me up bridal style and told me to hold on.

I screamed as he started to run, and clasped my eyes shut.

"Silly Bella. Like I would let anything happen to you in my arms. I would never hurt you, love." He voice was so sincere, so full of love, it made my insides melt.

"I know, Edward, but I'm still flying through a forest at an amazing speed. It takes some getting used to." I then felt my feet on the ground and looked up, my breath instantly forgotten.

In front of us was this beautiful little cabin made of stone, light grey stone mixed with some little pink stones. There was a tiny little door, made of mahogany and a little smoke was coming from the chimney.

"Oo. Edward, it's beautiful!"

He lead me inside and it was just as gorgeous! The doorway opened up into the living room, with a big screen television, a couch, and a shelving unit full of t.v shows and movies. Of course there was every game station known to man, purely for Emmett I'm sure. Off the living room, to the right, was the kitchen, with a big island sticking out the middle. Off the living room, to the left, was the bedroom. It had two dressers, a big wooden bed, and a bathroom branching off in the furthest corner.

"Esme designed it, and kept it up to date as well. We haven't been up here in a while, since we all like sticking to our home."

I walked into our room and started to unpack my clothes, or what I gathered were my clothes. I pulled out a pair of jeans, skinnies, but okay. Next were some very revealing blue tee-shirts, a couple fancy sweaters, and then socks. After the socks was were it got bad. Alice seemed to think that I needed "sexy" pajamas. Edward, I had noticed, was just standing in the door way watching me unpack.

"Umm, Edward? Are you going to unpack?" I looked at his bag and then back at him. He walked over to it really slowly and then put it all away before I even had time to blink twice. He walked over to me and looked in the bag, seeing the "P.J's" and froze. He just stood there, he didn't even breath.

"Edward? I'm not going to wear them if that makes you feel any better." I waited. Nothing. Crap!! He better not be all zombie on me this whole time. "Edward? Please talk to me. Or just move. Something?"

He finally flinched, his face contorting into a half snarl, half wince. He faced me, putting his one hand on my hip, "I'm sorry, love. I know it isn't your fault, but I couldn't help picture you wearing those....I just... I needed some time to wrap my head around it."

"Oh." I looked at the floor, my cheeks starting to burn. He pictured me in those...and the face he made. Did it look that bad on me?

"Bella, it wasn't you. Hun, it was just startling, and...hard to keep control of myself." He put his hand under my chin and raised it so I was looking back at him. "Love, don't doubt me, please."

"O Edward! I don't doubt you. I just doubt myself. You are so amazing and perfect and beautiful and I'm so ordinary, so plain. It's just hard to make myself believe how much you love me." He bent down and kissed me softly, then looked back into my eyes. I could feel my heart pick up its pace, and I knew he could hear it as well. He picked me up and laid me on the bed, kissing me one more time.

"I'll let you get dressed. I'll be in the living room when you are done." He started walking out of the room, and I couldn't help but feel slightly unwanted. He didn't want to see me half naked. He didn't want to see any of me.

"Why?" I whispered. I heard him turn around, but didn't see him. I was looking at my hand playing with a strand piece of material off the quilt, when I felt his arms around me.

"Oh, Bella. That's how I am. I'm sorry. I thought it would be uncomfortable, it being our first time at any of this, I don't know how to go about it all." He let me go, but kept his hands on my body.

"I understand. It sometimes feels like you don't want me still, and you never want to escalate our relationship further. I know why and I know how hard it is for you like this, but I'm still just a girl. A girl who is in love with this amazing man and wants him so bad, all the time." I got up to get my change of clothes and looked over at Edward who was still on the bed. I waited for him to leave, but he just laid back on the pillows and stared at me. My heart beat picked up, and my cheeks flushed red. Great going Bella. Now he is going to stay and see you half naked!

**Sorry about the cliffy!! I need to think about what else is going to happen. If anything...tonight;) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! :):) thank you all who have added my story, me, or just keeping tabs on it. It means a lot to me! Promise to update soon!**

**XoXo WhitcombAl**


	3. Trials

**Authors Note: Alright so....Here is the next chapter. Night one in the mountains. Hope you like it!!! some lemons......;) Please Review!!**

The Rocky's Temptations

Chapter 3: Trials

Previously:

_"I understand. It sometimes feels like you don't want me still, and you never want to escalate our relationship further. I know why and I know how hard it is for you like this, but I'm still just a girl. A girl who is in love with this amazing man and wants him so bad, all the time." I got up to get my change of clothes and looked over at Edward who was still on the bed. I waited for him to leave, but he just laid back on the pillows and stared at me. My heart beat picked up, and my cheeks flushed red. Great going Bella. Now he is going to stay and see you half naked!_

I turned around, facing away from him, and took off my jeans, and replaced them with skimpy shorts Alice calls p.j's. I hesitated for a couple seconds, regretting bringing anything up, and was tempted to just leave this shirt on when I felt Edwards cold hands grab my waist. He slid them around to my front, leaving a burning sensation where his hands had just passed over. Edward stopped there, his long, slender fingers just curling under my top, and leaned down kissing my neck. It felt so amazing to have Edward this close, this free, but I wanted more. I needed more. I put my one arm up, scrunching my hand in his hair, while my other went down to his hand, still on my hip. I turned my face so I was looking at his beautiful one, and kissed him.

He pulled away, kissing me one more time, "Breathe Bella, please."

I inhaled, making my condition that much worse, sucking in his beautiful fragrance. I smiled when he pulled me back to his marble lips, the distance between us still being too much. I tried to turn around in his arms, but he wouldn't have it. I felt confused, when I felt his hands move. He slowly pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in only my bra.

"Oh, Bella." He inhaled deeply before attacking my neck again with his lips. I tilted my head away, revealing more of my neck, when Edward growled. Ohm, I love that sound. I wasn't scared like I maybe should have been. The growl sounded more like a slight release, not a warning. I tried to turn around again, as Edward stepped back, looking at my face. He held my hands out, and looked me up and down. I shivered violently when his eyes reached mine again, causing him to chuckle at me.

"You are so beautiful, Bella." He brought me in, kissing me and then pushed me away. My heart was beating sporadically, not keeping any pattern at all. I know my face was flush again, getting even worse every time his eyes travelled down to my breasts. He placed his hands on my waist, his coldness contrasting with my burning hot body, and pulled me into him.

"Bella, I love you so much." His one hand travelled up around my waist, to my bra latch, and unhooked it. I gasped when it came loose, not expecting Edward to do that.

"Edward...I love you too." He pulled my one strap off, sliding down my arm, and then the other strap, staring deep into my eyes the entire time. He looked down at my naked torso and placed my hands on his hips, then slid his hands slowly up and down my sides. The friction he created was overwhelming, let alone the excitement and anticipation for what he would do next. He slowly carried his hand higher up my side until his thumb grazed the side of my breast. I took a very deep breath, and looked straight into his beautiful gold eyes, hoping he was understanding my assurance to continue. He didn't break eye contact as he moved his thumb over my nipple, glancing down at it as he felt it stiffen under his touch. My head fell backwards, as a sigh escaped my mouth.

"Mmm, Edward I --" He mouth covered mine before I could finish my sentence, but that was instantly forgotten when he moved his whole hand onto my breast, massage it with his large, cold hands. It felt so good, so natural. But I needed to be closer to him, I wanted to feel more of him against me. He let my lips loose to let me gather some air, and I tugged on his hips, Edward willingly coming closer to me. He crushed his lips back to mine, rougher than last time, more urgent. I slid my hands up his back, and then back down to his hips, and his one hand was still groping my boob. I could feel the sparks running from my breast, to my lips, and then straight to my feet! He broke our kiss, leaning his forehead to mine, while panting harder than he has before.

As I caught my breath, a large smile broke out on my face. Edward is so amazing. I sometimes forget that he is a vampire, that he has to battle not to drink my blood. I know he would never hurt me, I just wish he would understand that too. I picked up my clean shirt I had picked out for bed and pulled it on. I turned around to look at Edward but he was gone. I did a quick circle, finding what I was looking for.

There, by his dresser, was my Edward. He pulled out a pair of blue striped pajama pants and a white tee shirt. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He shot a smile at me, undoing his belt buckle. I felt my jaw drop as he started, realization smacking me in the face. Edward was undressing. In front of me! Oh my God. I took a couple steps towards him, hesitating for a second. When he didn't do anything, I continued forward, dying for his hands to be back on my body.

"Edward?" I looked up at the ceiling, biting my lower lip, "Can I help?" He stopped taking off his belt, and just looked at me. His head dipped for a nod, and I rushed towards him. And then I was falling. Clumsy Bella, of course I would trip over something at a time like this! Edward caught me, as usual, and helped me back up. Chuckling, he let his hands fall from my shoulders to my waist, and kissed me. Instead of wrapping my hands in his hair, I started to pull off his belt.

He pulled his hips away from me, breaking our kiss. "Slow Bella...I need...time." He growled the last word, breathing hard.

I sighed, knowing that he needs to be in control, and just waited. He was doing so well, so much more, I didn't want to ruin it by being impatient.

After a minute or two, he leaned his pelvis towards me, relaxing again. I looked down at his pants, my heart almost pounding out of my chest, and lifted my hands to his zipper. I tried to undo his button but my hands were shaking so much, it was an impossible task to calm down. He took my hand and undid the button for me. I glanced up at him and he was staring into my eyes, his remarkably darker than they were 10 minutes ago. I took a breath and looked back down, and pulled the zipper down, noticing his navy blue boxers. Edward slid his two fingers under my chin, lifting it up, and captured my mouth with his. I pressed up into his lips, breathing in his heavenly smell. I started to pull down his jeans, having to break our kiss to bend lower down. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them into the corner, while I stood up and backed up a bit. I couldn't help but glance at his crotch, and then blushed immensely when I saw he had a boner. I looked away quickly, but kept glancing back, over and over again. I giggled a little bit, revelling it the thought that I made Edward hard.

"Bella? Are you...laughing....at me?" I could tell he was sincerely confused so I went back towards him, struggling with where to go. I didn't want to touch it in case he stopped us, but I didn't know what else to do.

"No! Edward, I just....um..I didn't expect to see...that. It was just a nervous giggle. I swear!" I looked at my feet, biting my lip again, when he picked me up into his arms. He walked over to the bed and sat me on it, backing away a little bit. I tried with all my might to stare at his face and not look at his member, but it was right there!

"I'm sorry if it scared you, love. But I can't really help that you are so beautiful and when you went down in front of my like that....well, I'm sorry." He turned around, and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I basically hopped off the bed, not wanting him to leave. He needed to come back here, into bed, with me.

"I need to get rid of it, Bella. I'm not going to lay beside you all night with a hard on." Ugh.

"Ed...ward. Can't I hel--"

"Bella! I can't promise I can keep control with you...doing...anything to me. I don't want to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

He turned and walked into the bathroom, leaving me there, consulting with myself how to get him to let it go.

**Sooooo???? Is it getting better, or ??? I want MORE REVIEWSSS please!!!!!! **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, and to you all who are even reading it!!! :D I'll try to post again tomorrow. **

**WhitcombAl 3**


	4. Night One, Assistance

**Authors Note: Kk...First of all, sorry it took a couple days to get this up. I have been really busy with school and work and i just did cops for cancer, so that took a lot of my time too. I hope you like this and I hope its good!! Please R&R!!! Thank you everyone who has added me as fav. author, fav. story. etc!! it means so muchhhh!!!! Love you all and please keep reading as I'll try to keep up with the writing!!**

* * *

**The Rocky's Temptation.**

**Chapter 4: Night One, Assistance.**

_"I need to get rid of it, Bella. I'm not going to lay beside you all night with a hard on." Uhh. _

_"Ed...ward. Can't I hel--"_

_"Bella! I can't promise I can keep control with you...doing...anything to me. I don't want to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to bear it." _

_He turned and walked into the bathroom, leaving me there, consulting with myself how to get him to let it go._

I laid there, impatiently, as Edward fiddled around in the bathroom, trying desperately to get rid of the bulge that was eagerly pressing against his boxer briefs.

"Fuuuck!" Then a loud thud came from the bathroom, causing me to jump in fright.

"Edward? Babe, what are you doing?" And was it really necessary to destroy the bathroom while you were at it?

"Uhh..Bella, I'm just...struggling...a bit. Just go back to bed. I'll be out in a while." He promised, though his voice sounded strained, full of agony.

"Okay, just don't hurt the bathroom, please. I don't really want to have to explain to Esme how it happened..." I took a deep breath, knowing how much I wanted to just walk in and help him with his erection....but that wasn't what Edward wanted. So I turned around, let out my breath and walked towards the bed, forcing each and every step.

After what felt like an eternity and dozens more of Edwards grunts and cries, Edward unlocked the door. He didn't come out, so I got off the bed and went over to the bathroom, slightly nervous at what would cause Edward to not come out.

"Edward?" I opened the door a smudge. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Love."

I opened the door all the way, and took in my surroundings. The shower was running, there was a hole in the wall by the shower head, and there was Edward, on the toilet, still in his briefs. Still with his member up vertically. I giggled a little bit, now understanding all his moans of complaint, and walked over to him, pushing my hands through his wet, wild hair. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. He was wet still, assumming he tried having a cold shower, and made my tank top a little damp.

"Bella...I can't..It just won't go away." He half moaned my name, the other half clearly filled with frustration.

As an idea flashed through my mind, my heart picked up speed instantly, as my breathing stopped just thinking about it. I knew Edward could hear my heart, and question my random heart sputter, so I pulled away, looking down at him, trying to stare so deep into his gorgeous eyes that he would understand what I was thinking. He leaned up and pressed his lips gently to mine, my hands grasping the back of his head, trying to bring him closer. He accepted, by grabbing my hips and pulling me onto his lap, crushing me to him. I could feel his erection between us, causing my heart to pump even faster. He deepened the kiss further, pressing hard onto my tender lips, creating a moan escape from my throat. That seemed to just push Edward farther because I felt something wet and cold brush against my lips really quick, and gasped when I figured out that it mush have been his tongue. By gasping, though, I released our kiss, and he looked at me questioningly, his eyes silently asking permission. I smiled slightly at his permission seeking and kissed him hard. I felt his tongue again, slower this time, drag along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly, and grabbed onto his tongue with my teeth, moaning at the same time. All too soon Edward broke our kiss so I could breath and I let my head drop backwards, gasping for air, as he moved his hands up my back, near my shoulder blades, and kissed my collarbone, his cool lips feeling awesome against my burning hot skin. He moved his face down, and kissed the top of my breast, slowly and passionately. Uncontrollably, when his lips touched my skin, my backed arched, causing my hips to grind on top of his. I felt his boner rub against my region when I did this, making my core burn furiously.

That's when I remembered my idea, my breathing now as controled as it would ever be, and climbed off Edward. He moaned in the disappointment of our loss of contact, but I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up.

"Come on, babe." I tried to sound seductive, but didn't know how well I succeed because he sat there for a couple seconds before rising. I took him to the bed, and he hesitated before he sat.

"Bella? What are you thinking?" His tone was so smooth, so unguarded, I decided I wasn't going to tell him. Knowing he was slipping control, I eagerly jumped onto his lap, kissing him, and placing my hands on his chest.

"Lay." I was surprised at how stern my voice sounded, although I felt like I could feel all my courage dissolving. Would he let me have my way for once? Would he let me please him, instead of it always being about me. I was very nervous as he leaned back, laying flat on the bed. There I was, straddling my unbelievable boyfriend, his member still flying high, right in front of me, and as inexperienced as ever. He was still staring at me, and me at him, as I gathered up all my courage I had and slid my hands down his peck muscles, over his perfectly defined stomach and rested at the hem of his briefs.

"Bella." I knew he was trying to be stern, and a smile crept over my face because it was more like a moan than a warning.

"Yes, Edward?" I let my fingers creep over the folds of his boxers, as I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck. He grabbed at the sheets, bunching them in his fists.

"You are going to be the death of me, love. Please, think about your safety before you go any farther." He shuddered under my touch, a low, sensual growl emitting from his throat.

"Edward. You will not hurt me! You never have and you never will." I stared into his eyes, pushing my honestly into him, hoping that he would finally grasp this fact so we can move on.

"That's why you have nightmares, right?" I knew he knew I meant physically, but he just had to throw that in whenever he could. I just rolled my eyes and looked down at him, in his new revealing state. I took in another deep breath, trying to steady myself. My mind was going crazy! I didn't know what to do, or how to do it, or if it would even make him feel better. All I knew is I needed to help him, I needed to make him believe in himself, so maybe we could further this specific area of our relationship.

"Love, I don't know what you are thinking, but you don't have to do it. I don't have to be able to read your mind to know that you are nervous and uncomfortable with me...with us...like this." He let go of the sheets, that his grip had already loosened on, and placed his hands on my sides, rubbing them up and down trying to comfort me. I started to relax immediately, allowing his cold, marble hands to flow over my curves.

"Edward..." I pulled my hands away from his boxers, placing them on his rock hard stomach, feeling every groove, every muscle twitch, and placing it in my memory. "I just don't know what to do. I feel so dumb but...I don't know how." My cheeks grew scarlet the more I talked and could feel the heat rising to my chest also.

"Bella, you don't have to do ---" I cut him off, abruptly shaking my head back and forth.

"No. Don't you understand. I want to! I need to. Edward, my body craves you every second of the day. Can you please, just once, tell me that yours craves for me too? Just let me help you. Please." He just sat there, staring at me, while I pouted. My eyes started burning and I knew that the tears were going to overflow very shortly. Why hasn't he said anything!? He doesn't crave me like I do him, I knew it all along this was too good to be true. That a beautiful, perfect --

"Bella!" I was snapped out of my trance by Edwards firm hands on my arms, shaking me.

"Can you please try to stay on Earth with me for one night. I swear you are worse than Alice, zoning out all the time." He shook his head, and sat up, pulling me into a hug, before continuing, "Of course my body craves you, Bella. Why else would I be standing tall here for the first time in almost a hundred years? I just can't loose control with you. Sex for vampires is different than sex for you humans...no offense. Sex for us is more than just touching and coming together as one. Its a joining of lives, of powers, and we could go forever, not once getting the least bit unsatisfied. When vampires have sex...they..well they let into their senses, Bella. They become one hundred percent animal instinct. If I were to do that with you, with your blood pulsing..." He drooped his head onto my shoulder, letting go of the breath I didn't notice he was holding. His cool air blew over my revealed shoulder, causing me to shiver, as I leaned back to look at him. He had the saddest face, the most heart breaking image I have ever seen.

"Edward, how do I get rid of it." He shot a stare at me, daring me to quit, but I kissed him gently, encouraging, then pulled away quickly.

"That's not fair, love. You are teasing me. Now come back here and kiss me right." His voice was now threatening, as a tiny growl surfaced when he stopped talking, his eyes also turning visibly darker. Okay, this way going to be fun! I just have to tease him and he'll do the rest. I can just hop around until he explodes. Quite literally! I quietly giggled to myself, biting my lip, and jumping off Edwards lap.

"Hey! What the....?" Edward looked very sad by my movement, so I went slowly towards him, just before his reach and then ran into the livingroom.

"Belllla.."

I was pretending to be occupied by a movie on the shelf, when he suddenly grabbed me. I yelped in fright, not even hearing him come up behind me. He picked me up and turned me to face him.

"That was _not_very nice, love." He no longer sounded normal, his voice more a growl than it's velvet normality. He pushed me up against the wall, boxing my in with his arms. He leaned in and smelled me, yet another growl producing itself. His growl sent chills down my spine and I looked up into his eyes and they were pitch black. I didn't know whether to be scared or turned on. Eight million different possibilities where flying through my head, all fun and games forgotten. We were either deep in trouble, or the games began. While I was contemplating my situation, Edward was exploring my entire body with his hands. They were on my sides, then up to my shoulders, and back down to my hips. Every time he went down my heart rate picked up faster and faster, and when he slid his hands over by butt I almost shouted out in surprise. He pulled my hips towards him, causing my crotch to rub against his erection, creating flames all over my body, but most potent at my groin.

"Ohh, Edward. I'm soo hot. You feel so good, you are so cold." I sighed when he pressed me against him once more, and as I came in contact with _him_ again I could feel it stretching to keep our contact. I looked down and couldn't believe how big he was. It was as if he was going to burst through the material of his boxers.

I slightly heard him chuckle, and could feel his breath on my shoulder. What did he say? Shit. Good job, Bella.

"So?"

"What? I'm sorry. Hard to focus on two things right now." Oh great. I blushed a deep red, looking away. Anything to avoid what I knew was coming.

He shocked me again though, pulling my face to his and kissing my urgently and hard. "Then don't, love." He re-connected our lips, and brushed his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth for him and he slid his cold tongue into my hot mouth. My knees went weak when his tongue touched mine, hesitantly at first, but then more forceful as he became comfortable with our new kiss. He pushed against me a little harder into the wall, holding me up, while I wrapped my legs around his waist. He let me up to breath and kissed his way down my neck to my chest. His hands travelled down to my sides, and came to the bottom of my shirt, going underneath, and just resting on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling tightly with passion. He stopped, and disappointment hit me full throttle. When I looked at him, he was staring deep into me, and then slowly pulled my top off. Once it was off, he ogled me, and pulled me back into our kiss, his hands torturingly slow made their way up to my chest.

Once his hand made contact with my breast, my back arched, pressing my tit deeper into his hands, and my ass further onto his member. He gripped my breasts tighter than he did before, and squeezed them when I moaned into his mouth.

Edward pulled me off the wall and further into him, his lips never leaving mine. I was so beyond dazzled that I didn't realize we were moving until my body was cushioned by a very soft and welcoming surface. Edward broke our kiss, again, to let me breath, and I took the opportunity to look around and realize we were in bed. Edward was hovering above me, not placing any of his weight on my body, unfortunately, and had that beautiful crooked smile portrayed on his lips.

"Mmm, what's so funny Mr. Cullen?" I twisted my fingers behind his neck, smiling back at him. He bent down and kissed me gently, his tongue brushing mine, but pulled away before I could continue it farther.

"Nothing is funny, my love. You are just so striking and beautiful, and I was just bathing in the fact that you are all mine." My heart stuttered a bit, causing a chuckle from Edward, and a blush from me. I tried to pull him down, Edward willingly coming, and kissed him hard, not wanting to ever stop. I knew my lips were probably all swollen but I didn't care, it was a small price to pay to have his tasteful, cool, luscious lips on mine.

Edward slowly lowered himself onto me, only allowing a bit of weight to rest on me, while his arms snaked around my form, his long fingers tenderly traced my spine. I revelled in his added weight on top of me, and wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his hair. I leaned up and kissed him, tempting him with my tongue across his lips. He moaned, causing his lips to part slightly, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth just barely before he growled and pulled away quickly.

He looked away from me with a stern expression on his face. "Bella, you can't..." sigh " you can't just do that with me. I could kill you!" He drooped his head, and let go a sigh. "Bella, you could have surprised me, caught me off guard, and I could have ripped your tongue off before I would even know what was going on. Before you could even realize something was wrong."

I put my hands on his face, holding tightly, while explaining to him that he is never "off guard" when I am around. He finally let himself be convinced by me and rolled off me, onto his back, still at full flight.

"Come here." He tugged on my hand, beckoning me to him, and I crawled over, glancing up at him. Before I could even take two strides towards him I felt his strong hands on my side pulling me to him quicker. He pressed his lips to mine, and sat me down beside him. I closed my eyes, completely content, as he caressed my back and sides with his hand. I wiggled down a bit, and crawled onto his legs, looking at his face for any sign of emotion that would lead me to stop, and stared to pull down his briefs. He groaned, but didn't protest so I tried to continue, but nervous as I was I wasn't getting to far too fast.

"Let me help, love." I glanced up at him and he had a smile pulling at the crook of his lips, and he ripped the only material separating him and me easily and fluidly. I tried to keep my eyes on his after the boxers were gone, but I glanced down after a couple seconds and became captivated. He was so beautiful, so perfect, I couldn't look away.

"Bella, love, please breathe." I inhaled deeply, soaking in the warm feeling of Edwards scent flowing through my lungs, and moved my hand onto his thigh. It was his turn to breathe now, as he took in a large, calming breath, and held it. I watched him, waiting for a response, and when I got none I moved my hand a little higher. My eyes never left his face as my hand travelled up his thigh, until I felt his solid penis at the tip of my fingers. I raised my hand off his body, my heart ready to fly from my chest, and slowly wrapped my hand loosely around his penis. He shuddered violently and I stayed still until he opened his eyes and looked down at me with so much love and passion evident in his eyes.

"You are just..warm." I couldn't help a giggle that flew past my lips, his hand stretching to rub my cheek. I stared into his eyes as I tightened my grip on him, not even making it fully around him and moved my hand, very slowly, down his length, and then back up it. Edward was taking very deep breaths and had the blankets scrunched up in his hands again as I steadily increased the pace of my hand, getting more of a reaction from him every time.

"Ohhh Bella, Bella" and "Ahhh, shit Bella!" and "Oh...My..God!" Every time he said my name, I smiled bigger and went faster, gripped harder and finally, "Bella! Oh, I can't...hold it." before he came. As his juices were sliding down his shaft, I felt the sudden urge to taste, so I bent forward and licked it off him. Mmm. He tasted so good, slightly salty but he tasted how he smelt, only better!

I licked my lips and looked at him, realising what I had done I blushed such a deep shade there are no colours to describe it.

"Oh, love, don't be ashamed. Please. That was amazing, you are amazing. Thank you for...helping me. I didn't think I should let you, but I tried to believe in myself like you do." He pulled me up to him, hugging me lightly.

"You did so well, Edward. I'm so proud of you! But I knew you could do it! You are so much stronger than you think." I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and hugged him again.

We curled up, spooning, and Edward started humming my lullaby and I was quickly out.

* * *

**Alright!!! Finally! So...sorry this took sooooo long. I have been very busy and everytime I sat down to do this I just couldn't think of how, or what to be exact. I hope I did ok, and that you guys weren't bored. I really don't know how I am with this kind of stuff, so please REVIEW so I know how i did, what to change or how to change :) thank you all and I really appreciate you reading!**


End file.
